1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention universally relate to radio frequency identification (RFID) authentication systems and methodologies and, more particularly, to an improved RFID authentication system and methodology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to rampant security requirements, most individuals maintain multiple, often dissimilar, passwords (i.e., passphrases, passcodes, etc.) for gaining access to secured domains. These secured domains can include, but are not limited to, secured electronic applications, folders, files, documents, programs, images, videos, web sites, web pages, faxes, emails, text messages, etc. accessible through various different types of computer systems (e.g., a desktop computer system, a laptop computer system, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital fax machine, wireless telephone, etc.). For many of these individuals, remembering (i.e., keeping track of) such dissimilar passwords is often difficult. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a user authentication system and method for allowing a user to gain access to secured assets without requiring the user to remember or keep track of passwords.